A New Begnning
by KurisutyTheHero
Summary: Since his best friend disappeared overnight without saying anything, Alfred has been sadly lamenting, although he already overcomes it inside still feels betrayed. Will the next time he see him again? What would he say? what would he do?. But something is certain, he must have a good reason and will do anything to know what happened. [USUK]


He was still hurt by his old dear friend: the one who accompanied him in so many sorrows and sleepless nights with lively sleepovers; With whom they shared deep and delicate secrets. For him, as you see, it is not something that can easily be overcome, although he tried thousands of times to post it in thousands of possible ways, although being a child many of them were very unrealistic.

Over the years he decided that if he ever saw him again, he would firmly face him for abandoning him without saying a damn word and forgiving him, he would see that according to the progress and response of his ex-best friend.

For the moment thought of making more friends, although it was hard ended up replacing him with someone like him without realizing it, but what were they waiting for? Were complemented very well so it made some sense. It cost a little and at the beginning did not stop wondering the whereabouts of his old friend and that got bored, apparently had the look of the friend scorned by which began to spread rumors such as "Well, apparently were not so friends" "What did he do to her?" "It seems that the land ate him out of nowhere." "Surely they were wandering robbers." "No, surely he finally decided to join the circus so that everyone would look at his eyebrows!" "May I come back to see your act."

Alfred, as our protagonist is called, at that moment he kept silent or threatened those who spoke badly of him and created distorted ideas about the circus, he clearly made those jokes to his friend, but they could not be real or ¿yes?

 **Present**

—Hey, Matty ¿are you ready? —Alfred shouted energetically up the staggering stairs.

—Sure, but ¿why do not you invite me to your tree house? —Matthew looked at him intrigued as he grabbed as he could. He was not so fast and agile, besides that he was afraid of heights, so he had not insisted on using it before.

—Because you're my friend, ¿right? —and indeed, there was the replacement, it sounds bad but technically it was and was part of everyone's knowledge, but they were okay with that for the time being.

—Yes, but ever since he left —He paused for a moment, then reshaped himself—... Arthur, you would not let anyone up

—I know...But I think that house needs joy and that we come to use it more often does not do any harm —he defended himself with a vague excuse.

—¿That's why the renovation? —Matthew interjected, as he planned to be an architect.

—Exactly, so practical for your career —Alfred knew very well the dreams of Mathew and was not indifferent, of course he supported looking for ways to develop it, also also needed a place to be alone and read his comics / Study without being disturbed.

—I know you're planning Al, and this time I'm not doing all the work just for that excuse —he said, finally putting himself on the infrastructure.

—¡Hey, you had fun the other time! —He had no business convincing the others, though Matty had already caught up with him.

The timid Matt could only shake his head and begin to laugh as they cleaned and removed each poster, fallen leaves and dust removed the years. It took an hour, but they were satisfied with the cleaning and the improvements would start, but a break does not hurt either of them.

—Al, you mentioned that this year they will not make you a birthday party —aid Matthew, sipping a glass of lemonade that the owner's mother had brought them earlier.

—¡That's right!, This year we plan to make a trip to commemorate my change to an adult, 18 years old and as my mother said, we will go to Kittson County and practice fishing, so I will bring a good prey if I persuade them to stop Days in Lake of Wood County—

—It's not a bad idea, they should go first there —he say, leaning against the old wood.

—Lo sé, but they want to strengthen ties too if I'm going to study farther—

So they finished the afternoon with talks about their holiday plans and how they would advance their gift in the form of travel and the details of what they would study. In addition, Alfred also asked him to look after his pet while he was away.

—I'm sure I'll bring an amazing story to tell you —Alfred said before bidding farewell to his classmate and going home to pack his bags for the next day.

 **The Next Morning**

—Alfie, honey, hurry and we're going out —said his mother inserting the last suitcases of his as he thought how he would put his son's game as a game of Tetris.

—¡Yes, Mom, I'm coming down! —Alfred shouted as he came down the stairs hastily losing one or another wheel of his suitcase and with his backpack on his shoulder—I had to wait until my camera was fully charged.

When they were ready, they started the car in the direction of their first stop and left: ST. Louis. Then they entered Koochiching singing and cheering.

—¿Where we go? ¡A Pine Island State Forest! ¿What is the best state? ¡Minnesota! —They chanted all the way through the magnificent landscape.

When they arrived at their destination, they could not help but admire the splendid forest they had around them. For their fortune they camped for a couple of days enjoying the wonders of nature and Alfred thought _"it's no use once again to breathe fresh air, ¿right?"_

Time flew by, and Alfred realized this when they were due to advance to Lake of the Woods County. When they reached their stomachs they groaned for food, without saying more they decided to stop at a restaurant that according to the friendly locals who deigned to give them indications was the best located a few streets ahead of the city center. They entered the call The Four Seasons, had a facade with a universal mixture with countries flags and decorations different from the accustomed one, although it was denoted an English and Russian predominance. They did not ask to beg and asked for a table in which, without a second's delay, the waiter approached them.

Already seated at a table by the window the American desperately took the primer and began to review it very carefully, as he had assumed everything had elegant names or another language, so he opted for the most practical, ask for the usual.

—Welcome to The Four Season— they heard— I am your waiter, Arthur, and I will serve you in your new culinary experience — commented full of pride and delight to present his beloved restaurant that I carefully take to the gulf with the help of his beloved mother and his friend Ivan.

Alfred heard that accent and that name could not help getting his eyes off the menu. He looked up and found those green eyes and those eyes so familiar at some point in his life, so many coincidences could mean nothing else, but in his babbling did not avoid avoiding the recalled name.

—¿Arthur…? —With a simple whisper it was enough to make him nervous and unable to think of anything but his biggest unknown.

—¡oh, how entertaining! well...—His parents hesitated a little at the nervousness of his son delighted by the presentation, but like Alfred did not know what to ask.

The waiter, seeing the somewhat overwhelmed faces of his guests for ordering something from the varied menu, did what he characterized with his gallant gentlemanly attitude and suggested:

—Maybe you want me to suggest the specialty of the house, it will be a surprise and they will love it, I assure you. Oh,the dessert is on my own —Jones could not refuse such a sweet offer. Everything went well until his firstborn managed to get out of his trance and leave with a customary stupidity of him.

—Okey —Alfred inspected the menu again uselessly as he was distracted and his head had already misrepresented something he would ask for before his waiter's offer- I want a hamburger...

Here it goes! I hope you like it, the cover will make me a friend as soon as I read this cap jajaj, I hope you like it so you commit and give me your opinions to continue and if you want to give a suggestion.

A special applause for my beta NoraHowell ! The best being exploited.


End file.
